(1) We have continued our longitudinal pediatric cohort of dengue and Aedes aegypti seroprevalence along with active surveillance of the 2019 dengue outbreak at our field site in Kampong Speu. (2)Preliminary evidence from baseline cohort samples has identified 12 possible protein candidates. Recombinant proteins from the LMVR battery will be produced for testing against the cohort. (3)We have started the first next generation metagenomic pathogen sequencing study in Cambodia using a cloud-based platform IDseq to identify pathogens causing fevers in the community. (4) We are collecting other vectors (fleas, ticks, other mosquito species) in order to explore exposure in relation to vector-borne disease identified by sequencing. (5) We have continued entomology and geospatial studies to describe the epidemiology of Aedes-transmitted infections, and to establish and characterize spatial relationships between population abundance of Ae. aegypti, magnitude of human antibody response to Ae. aegypti saliva, and disease development.